How to Love
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: III. Mark nunca había cocinado bien, pero a ella no le importaba - M!MakaxF!Soul Fluff
1. Celos

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo. Los nombres de Fem!Soul, Male!Maka y demás genderbending de la serie son míos hasta ahora. Favor de no usar para fines malvados(?).**

● **Título: **Celos.

● **Palabra:** Congelados.

● **Pairing:** Male!MakaxFem!Soul

● **Advertencias:** Genderbending. Uso de los nombres femeninos de Black Star (Sunshine) y Soul (Soun). Uso de los hombres masculinos de Maka (Mark) y Blair (Salem).

_Recientemente comencé a enamorarme de el Male!MakaxFem!Soul, y decidí escribir un mini-fic de estos dos a base de palabras. Serán pequeños capítulos que se conectarán en el último. Y sí, por primera vez es un fic Fluff sin muertes ni nada(?). Espero y les guste, un review se agradece :3_

_Nota: Los nombres que les di a Soul, Maka, Black Star y demases son míos. Okubo no ha dado nombres oficiales y el fandom no les ha puesto uno. Si quieren utilizarlos, avísenme, please._

* * *

><p><strong>. How to Love .<strong>

_. Amar es enamorarse de la misma persona todos los días, sin hacer antigüedad, evitando la monotonía ._

* * *

><p><strong>I: Celos.<strong>

Estornudó, para luego limpiarse la nariz con su pequeño y fino pañuelo rosa.

No pudo evitar sentir que sobraba en aquel lugar al ver que todos los demás se divertían, _menos ella._ Es que, ¿qué tenía de emocionante tirarse en la nieve y hacer ángeles de esta? ¿O lanzarse bolas de esa cosa blanca? Lo único que conseguirían sería un terrible catarro al otro día. Y aquello no sería _cool_ ni agradable.

— ¡Hey, Soun! — volteó a ver a la persona que le hablaba. Mark tenía los cabellos revueltos y llenos de copos de nieve, al igual que las orejas y la nariz rojas a causa del frío. Sí él estaba así, no quería imaginarse como estaría ella —. Vamos a patinar, ¿vienes?

— ¿Y tener que hacer el ridículo frente a todos si me caigo? No, gracias — dijo ella, acurrucándose más dentro de su chaqueta.

Él hizo un mohín, algo aburrido.

— Bien, tú te lo pierdes — farfulló él, dándose la vuelta y haciendo un gesto con las manos para indicarle a los demás que ella se quedaría sentada en la banca.

La albina, por su parte, se acomodó más la bufanda y miró como su Técnico se alejaba para ir al estúpido lago congelado. _Idiota_, pensó, algo triste y molesta. El único motivo por el cual había accedido a ir al parque en pleno invierno en vez de quedarse en casa bajo el refugio de sus sábanas calientitas había sido el rubio. Ella se había imaginado que cuando dijo "salir un rato" sólo se refería a ellos dos, y aunque no le agradase del todo admitirlo, pensó en una caminata romántica bajo la pequeña lluvia de copos de nieve, agarrados de las manos o abrazándose para tener algo de calor…

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al lugar, se enteró que aquella "salida" en realidad significaba pasar un tiempo con los amigos. _Me hubiera quedado en casa_, siguió diciendo en su cabeza. Mark no le había prestado atención desde que llegaron, y aquello realmente le enfadaba. ¡Se supone que sólo debía de tener ojos para ella, no para Sunshine!

Sintió un ronroneo en sus piernas, y al bajar la mirada se encontró con Salem, quien se le acurrucaba en el regazo en busca de calor. Una ligera sonrisa creció en sus labios, mientras que cubría al minino con lo que sobraba de su bufanda.

Al menos, no se la pasaría tan sola ese día.


	2. Flores de chocolate

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo. Los nombres de Fem!Soul, Male!Maka y demás genderbending de la serie son míos hasta ahora. Favor de no usar para fines malvados (?).**

• **Título: **Flores de chocolate.

• **Palabra: **San Valentín

• **Pairing: **Male!MakaxFem!Soul – Posiblemente otras (?)

• **Advertencias: **Genderbending. Uso de los nombres femeninos de Black Star (Sunshine), Soul (Soun) y Kid (Caronne). Uso de los nombres masculinos de Maka (Mark), Liz (Liam), Patty (Patz/Patrick) y Tsubaki (Haruka).

_Se suponía que esto era un drabble, pero creo que me ha quedado más largo que uno. No, tampoco es un one-shot, así que podríamos decir que es un pequeño eslabón de la cadena evolutiva(?)_

_Lamento haberme tardado tanto con la continuación. Realmente aprecio todos sus comentarios, ¡me animan a seguir escribiendo! Sin más, aquí les dejo el capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong>. How to Love .<strong>

_. No cambiaría un minuto de ayer contigo por cien años de vida sin ti ._

* * *

><p><strong>II: Flores de chocolate<strong>

Y allí estaba ella, cerca del balcón que daba hacia los inmensos jardines del Shibusen. A lo lejos, Sunshine bailaba con Haruka, Liam coqueteaba con unas chicas y Caronne trataba de enseñarle a Patz cómo bailar decentemente.

Pero, ¿por qué Soun se encontraba tan sola? Sencillo: Mark estaba bailando con una chica a lo lejos. ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiera invitado a otra que no fuera ella? Era el baile de San Valentín, habían asistido juntos los años pasados, ¿qué había ocurrido para que en esta ocasión decidiera pedirle a otra chica que fuese su compañera de baile?

Un dolor surgió en su pecho ante la sola idea de pensar que posiblemente Mark estaba _interesado_ en aquella chica. A fin de cuentas ellos dos eran únicamente Arma y Técnico. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella de reclamarle al rubio por invitar a otra?

Bajó la mirada, torció la boca y se aferró a la tela de su falda. Dolía tanto pensar que posiblemente no tuviera nunca más una oportunidad con su compañero…

— ¿Ocurre algo, Soun? — preguntó Haruka, quien se había separado de su compañera para dejar que comiera libremente lo que se encontraba en la barra. Sabía que tenía que cuidarla, pero le importaba también su amiga. La había visto sola desde que llegó junto con Mark y su pareja de baile, y en cierta forma, podía saber a qué se debía esa cara triste.

— ¿Ah? — la albina salió de sus pensamientos, antes de sonreírle levemente al moreno —. Descuida, estoy bien.

— ¿Segura? — y allí estaban las típicas preguntas que alguien puede hacerte para intentar mejorar tu humor, pensó Soun. Pero se lo perdonaba al muchacho por saber cómo era él —, no me gusta verte aquí y sola…

— Voy a estar bien — aseguró —. Mucho mejor que el vestido de Sunshine — comentó al ver cómo la chica literalmente absorbía un pollo horneado que había allí.

Pero de todas formas Haruka no estaba convencido de las palabras de la mejor. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Soun para saber que se encontraba así por su compañero, y aunque no le dijera, tenía que hacer algo para animarla.

Tomó uno de los chocolates que traía uno de los camareros en su bandeja, y con una sonrisa se lo tendió a la chica. Soun miró con asombro la maestría con la que habían tallado una flor con el chocolate, y tras sonreír levemente, la aceptó.

— Una flor para una flor más bella — bromeó Haruka, antes de sujetar con delicadeza la mano enguantada de la Guadaña —, ¿me concederías este baile?

— Por supuesto — aceptó gustosa la chica, olvidando por un momento su pesar para caminar con su amigo hacia la pista de baile.


	3. Sensación Cálida

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo. Los nombres de Fem!Soul, Male!Maka y demás genderbending de la serie son míos hasta ahora. Favor de no usar para fines malvados (?).**

• **Título: **Sensación cálida.

• **Palabra: **Enfermedad.

• **Pairing: **Male!MakaxFem!Soul

• **Advertencias:** Genderbending. Uso de los nombres femeninos de Soul (Soun) y Blair (Salem). Uso del nombre masculino de Maka (Mark).

_Mil siglos después llego yo con la continuación de este conjunto de drabbles(?). ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Serán pocos, pero siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Muy pronto actualizaré mis otras historias, así que pido paciencia, ¡no quiero dejarlos colgados!_

_Disfruten de la lectura, guapuras~._

* * *

><p><strong>. How to Love .<strong>

_. Cuando se habla de estar enamorado como un loco se exagera; en general, se está enamorado como un tonto ._

* * *

><p><strong>III: Sensación cálida.<strong>

Cerró los ojos, deseando que el malestar pasara con ese simple gesto.

Soun yacía en la cama, enferma hasta el tuétano y con un termómetro en su boca. Mark le había prohibido rotundamente salir de la cama hasta que la fiebre bajara un poco, pero ella ya comenzaba a desesperarse. Nunca le gustó estar enferma, puesto que le hacía sentirse inútil, sin poder hacer otra cosa más que depender de los cuidados de otro. _Aunque bueno, en este caso es algo bueno _se dijo, con una débil sonrisa en los labios.

Desde que despertó esa mañana con cara de moribunda, el rubio había puesto el grito en el cielo. Le había mimado como nunca, y la albina lo agradecía como nunca. Su corazón palpitaba de alegría cada vez que el chico tocaba su frente para revisar su temperatura, y aún si Mark no cocinaba del todo bien, su comida le sabía a gloria en esos momentos.

Tal vez hasta pensaría en enfermarse más seguido.

Con una suave risita se acomodó mejor dentro de sus sábanas, haciendo que un dormido Salem tuviese que re acomodarse sobre sus piernas. La puerta de su habitación se abrió, y por ella entró Mark con una bandeja donde traía el caldo de pollo que le había preparado, junto con algo de jugo y su medicamento. Soun, al verlo, se incorporó un poco para poder comer tranquilamente.

— ¿Estabas riendo? — preguntó su _Meister_, curioso.

— Tal vez — la chica se encogió de hombros, divertida.

Mark simplemente enarcó una ceja, pero pronto le restó importancia y pasó a tomar el termómetro para revisar la temperatura de la otra. Tenía 37°, lo cual era muy bueno; pese a que sus mejillas seguían rojas, al menos la fiebre ya había pasado por el momento.

— Te hice un caldo de pollo — informó, antes de rascarse la nuca con cierto nerviosismo —. E-espero que te guste.

La joven guadaña se sonrojó un poco ante la actitud del otro, y simplemente asintió con la cabeza, antes de acomodarse la bandeja sobre el regazo para poder probar una cucharada del caldo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos en cuanto la sensación cálida invadió su cuerpo; tal vez no sería el mejor caldo de pollo del mundo, pero para Soun estaba más que delicioso. Su pecho parecía a punto de reventar, y miró a su compañero con una amplia sonrisa.

— Está muy bueno — aseguró, contenta.

Sí, tal vez consideraría enfermarse más seguido.


End file.
